User talk:ItsWalky
Hello *Welcome to Transfanon, I'm troyb acting admin and I help apoint admins here. First off please remove the "I eat your babies" this is not transfomers wiki and that might be found offencive, thanks you.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:19, 5 July 2007 (UTC) : But in my fanon, Hot Shot eats people's babies. --ItsWalky 03:34, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Well this wiki is does have younger users...I'll talk this over with Grham.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 12:36, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **Welcome. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:34, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Can we have a page on jAam? Metamo 06:07, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Actually, there's one already on the real TF wiki. --ItsWalky 06:19, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::No, jokes aren't being deleted. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 00:21, 11 July 2007 (UTC) HAHAHAAHAHA. Salvo and Chason? Oh my god, I laughed out loud. Now all we need is the Arsehole and the womanizer. Oh hey, how about the sugar-eating maniac too? She might just beat Blurr at his own game. :D Metamo 10:13, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :I found something cool. Your support on Entropa and Rotty's is only 1 min. appart. Creepy. What do you think about that? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:06, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::I think Rotty and I are on the same IRC channel and I told him about the vote and he voted on it after I did. You're a paranoid little dude, ain't ya? --ItsWalky 16:59, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::I was just saying that it was creepy. Is there anything wrong with that? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 17:04, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure I follow you, then. --ItsWalky 17:11, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::::I think that its kind of creepy how two different users have votes one min apart. Thats never happened to me before. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 17:27, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Then maybe you should have more friends! --ItsWalky 18:50, 13 July 2007 (UTC) On Fire First off, I'm certainly not convinced your sockpuppeting, so I'm not against you. The topic I was going to discuss was your On Fire. No offense, but What type of article is that!?! It belongs on wikipedia, and even there I don't think you'd find it. If it is going to be a ligitiment article, these steps will need to be taken, because right now it has one minimal referance to Transformers and no infomation about Transformers. A: Move the title to something like 'Flame Body'. and B: make the article related to some type of bonus that the Flame Body gives. AKA, It will be deleted if the steps are not taken. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 23:13, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::'My''' on fire? You are capable of reading who the creators of pages are, right? --ItsWalky 23:14, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, let me apoligize right now. I completely messed up, and I take responsibility. I guess I was thinking...no, it doesn't matter what I was thinking. Who cares. It my fault, I messed up, and I take the blame. Not the staff, the admins, me. Blame me. Again, I apoligize. That explains a lot of things...ARGH! I can't believe what I did...okay, next time, before I bring up anything with anyone, I'll make sure I'm doing it with the right person.Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 02:23, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Thats OK SHadow. I would've thought the same thing. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham''' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:47, 14 July 2007 (UTC) No Puppet I'm sorry about everything. I still wasn't sure about you being a sockpuppeteer, so it still seemed that it was creepy for the vote thing. I was going to need proof before I was sure. Sorry. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:56, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Tense Look Here. The history, as you can see, starts off as a proposal, with two people voting for it. If you didn't vote, that's YOUR problem. Not mine. But you still have to follow the policy.—DarthtylerTalk 18:08, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :...Two votes within a half-hour before the voting was closed? That is called "railroading," my friend. That is not a valid period of voting. The policy is invalid. --ItsWalky 18:46, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Walky, I was going to let you know that, first, I support your tense policy. I only thing that was wrong with it was that, first off, it needs to be put in the category Proposed Policies, and please don't put a policy templaet at the top. That automatically puts it in the policy category, and its not a policy yet (it will be, I bet.). And finally: Please use the little box in the Transfanon Council to create forum threads!! You may not have noticed, but until you put category: Transfanon Council (which, btw, is automatically added when you use the box in the Council), it will not show up. I know you possibly didn't realize about some of these, so I'm fine with it. I'm giving you a heads-up for next time. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for the information. --ItsWalky 20:13, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Images I think that you should vote on this. I think that you'll support [[User:General Grham|'General Grham''' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 17:51, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, get your vote in for the Forum:Voting Policy! Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] :::BTW, why are you against graphics in a signature? Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 12:56, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Just wondering because you said that their votes should be voided to "not encourage that kind of activity". [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 21:51, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :::::I think they're eyesores and distract from what we should be doing on this wiki -- writing actual content. --ItsWalky 22:45, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, they are kind of distracting, but I don't think we need to void all their votes. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')''' 17:34, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Hey *Hey dude whats up? If I'm correct I see you were talking about us on other sites. If its true, find more users!!!!! Also "Transfanon superier, Teletran-1 wiki inferier". Also sign my friends list.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:56, 3 October 2007 (UTC) : You DO realize I'm the top admin at Teletraan I? --ItsWalky 23:58, 3 October 2007 (UTC) *Just joking...really. But I guess it was rude of me to say that so sorry. Anyway why wont your wiki be partners with us?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:14, 4 October 2007 (UTC) *Also I read a blog on one of the sites you were talking about us and I see someone was making fun of me.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 18:03, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Help! Hi, I'm a bit new here. Can I have some help with my character pages? And their info tables? ZephyrX9 15:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I LOVE SHORTPACKED!